Rise of Justice
by SPskater411
Summary: Robin decides to show Superboy one snowy day in Happy Harbor how to ice skate. When the ice cracks below them and Robin takes the fall, what happens when a certain Guardian of fun saves the Boy Wonder? And why was there a full moon so brightly shining above them? Will contain slash, so be warned people. Rating might go up later. Read and Review please.


**Rise of Justice**

**Summary**: Robin decides to show Superboy one snowy day in Happy Harbor how to ice skate. When the ice cracks below them and Robin takes the fall, what happens when a certain Guardian of fun saves the Boy Wonder? And why was there a full moon so brightly shining above them?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Young Justice.

**A/n**: Gosh, I am doing yet another new crossover story, I don't know what I'm even doing. I still have to finish my TT story and my other YJ/TT story. This is ridiculous...Anyways, so this is inspired by a drawing of Jack Frost and Robin together in deviantart, and I was like "I have this urge to write these two somehow" an ta-da. Here it is. Also, there will be slash in this story, but I won't say what the pairings are yet *shrugs* Anyways, enjoy the preview. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue this :)

* * *

"C'mon Supey, it's easy!" One Boy Wonder smiled cheekily as he pushed his feet backwards and skated along the frozen lake that was Lake Happy Harbor.

It was one of those snowy days of January that Robin, Batman protege, decided to take Superboy out for some outside learning experience. And, you've guessed it, the young fourteen year old decided on ice skating. Kid Flash would've joined, but it was a school day, and the excuse of 'Snow Day' wasn't applicable in the Central High School. Artemis had a family thing to do, and both Miss Martian and Aqualad were called by their mentors for extra training. Which left only Robin and Superboy.

"I dunno...are you sure it's safe?" The young Kryptonian clone looked at the iced lake with apprehension, frowning a little at the baffling thought that the lake was frozen and so easily treaded on.

Robin twirled a little skilfully then grinned a bit, then quickly skated over to the boy still on the sidelines, his skates on but refusing to skate in.

"Don't be scared Supey, it's fun and I am totally 110% sure it's safe," Robin coaxed with another smile as he tugged at Superboy's leather jacket.

"I'm_ not _scared," Superboy replied with a grunt, "It's just, I'm not so sure that it's that solid to hold the both of us,"

"You seriously gotta stay traught man," Robin almost rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses then skated backwards again as he skated a figure eight on the ice, "I've done ice-skating plenty of times in lakes like this, so I know what I'm talking about, heck, even Kid Mouth can skate too but not as great as I can,"

Superboy, however, still wasn't convinced. Robin paused in his skating then waltzed over to him then gently took one of the clone's hands and tugged him forward.

"Here, let's try baby steps yeah?" The young teenager smiled as Superboy was trying to shrug him off and go back to the safe snow lands, but Robin wouldn't give up.

Soon they skated into the middle of the lake, and Robin was smiling. Superboy, on the other hand, looked down at their feets and looked a little worried at how the ice beneath him seemed to quiver at each of his steps, but Robin doesn't seem to notice. Robin then let go of Superboy's hand then skated back a bit then smiled even more.

"Okay, the first thing to learn about skating, is that you just slide your legs forward as if you're gliding on the ice," Robin explained slowly, as he raised his hands up and gestured Superboy to come closer, "Okay, easy steps so you won't fall on your butt," He almost cackled at the thought, but refrained so.

Superboy shook his head as he kept looking down at the ground, see the water behind the glass ice surface of the ground, seeing with his good eyes that it was cracking with every breath he took. So much for Robin's 110% reassurance. Robin frowned at Superboy's still form and was about to move to him until he heard a small noise. Robin frowned even more and took another step and looked down in a snap to see some cracks were being made and looked at Superboy as some cracks were already forming around him.

"O-Okay Supes," Robin bent down slowly as he reached into his utility belt he always carried around his waist and pulled out his bo-staff and gestured for Superboy to grab it, "Just carefully grab this, and I'll pull you over,"

Superboy glanced over at Robin then back at the floor. He's been in water before sure, but frozen water? He did not want to find out what that feels like. He remembered how Wally was having a cold shower, and he got sick the next day. Superboy did NOT want to be sick.

"C'mon Conner," Robin urged again as he how Superboy was trying to step back on his own, but the ice kept cracking, "Superboy!"

Robin cursed a little as he placed back his bo-staff into his belt then rushed quickly forward and pushed Superboy away as the ice cracked and landed safely near the patch of snow again and Robin skidded nearby it. Robin panted then smiled in relief as he knelt down and looked at Superboy who landed on the snow perfectly.

"Whew...that was close..." Robin laughed a little as Superboy sat up.

Robin then blinked as he looked down at his knees to see the cracks had followed them and formed around him. Superboy's eyes widened as he watched Robin's feared expression before the ice gave way and the young boy fell straight into the frozen water.

"ROBIN!" The strong boy shouted as he rushed over and was about to dive in when a flash went by him and a splash was heard.

Superboy blinked as he looked around and saw nothing. He then looked back into the gapping hole that Robin fell in, looking pale at the dark waters, no sight of Robin trying to swim back up or anything. Superboy tried to use his eyes to scan for Robin but...it was too murky.

Superboy growled as he got ready to dive, but a feeling stopped him.

And Superboy's head looked up at the sky.

Why was the moon up so early?

* * *

**End of Preview. Please Read and Review, thanks~**


End file.
